


Panic

by Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily/pseuds/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter checks on Stiles after finding out about his father being kidnapped, everyone else was trying their hardest to find the Sheriff and this is what Peter is greeted with when he checks on the boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick drabble hope you like it  
> sorry its sad, its how i feel

He couldn’t breathe. The air wasn’t going to his lungs, it wasn’t even going through his throat it just got stuck in his mouth and got breathed out again. Shallow breathes. His head was feeling heavy compared to the rest of his body and he felt like he was spinning. He clutched his knees to his chest as he sat on the sofa rocking, tears streaming down his face as he felt overwhelmed. Drowning. In panic. He felt like this many times but this had to be the worst, nothing ever beat the panic attack he had when his father had to tell him he'd never see his mother again. And each day for weeks he had to tell him because he didn’t believe him. But now. He could become an orphan and once again it would be his fault, he killed his mother because he was a hyperactive little bastard and he killed his father because he lied to him over and over and it all began because he was too curious. He caused this.

 

Peter rushed over to Stiles, kneeling in front of him,shaping his face with his fingers rubbing small circles on his cheeks. The boy needed to be brought back to reality not the **hell** he was creating. He pressed his lips against Stiles' in a passionate but chaste kiss. Instantaneously Stiles stopped crying and his heart beat and lungs were back at there normal pace . He had calmed but now he was exhausted and Peter could see that his eyes were slowly closing and opening and he could hardly keep himself up , so he picked him up like you would a young child when you moved them from the sofa to their bed. Which was what he was doing. Peter placed the boy gently on his bed before he tucked him it before he placed a small kiss on Stiles' forehead and went to ring Derek in the corridor. Not able to leave him alone. But he was stopped by a tired voice.

 

“Why would you do this for me?” His voice was hoarse from the crying and panic attack.

 

“Because you know who you are ,and what you need “ Peter explained with a hint of regret in his tone “And you are going to be ,everything is going to be just fine .Believe me”

 

 


End file.
